PruCan El Dorado
by TacoChel
Summary: Prussia and Canada decide to 'liven up' the violent and disorganised meetings held by the Nations to help Canada get a say and to help Prussia concentrate. By cosplaying. And quoting.


The meeting had been a long and arduous one. Once again the fighting had commenced and the nations agreed on nothing, only bickered and squabbled.  
Canada and Prussia, the two nations first to leave decided it was best to leave the other childish nations to themselves and retire to their room. Not because Prussia was about to pants an unsuspecting Switzerland right in front of the female nations. No, he was being a respectable gentleman and resisting the urges to be naughty…or being dragged away by his boyfriend: Canada. Resisting, dragging, it's all the same thing.

"Gilbert, can we please have one meeting where I don't have to save the poor ladies' eyes from your mischief?" Said boyfriend asked with a small grin, knowing full well that his pale-skinned lover would never adhere to any rules or regulations set own by others.

"We could if those meetings weren't so damn boring. We need to liven things up a bit, and then I could concentrate. Or at least shut them up long enough so you could get in word in for once."

Ah yes, about that. See, Canada here didn't get as much of a say in those meetings (though few did with such noise and disruption) as the other nations, he was forgotten as soon as he was introduced and his boyfriend: Prussia, was becoming irritated to the nth degree. Being the 'Awesome' and 'Super suave' nation he was, Prussia found being forgotten a very hard thing to do and his mischievous doings made it hard for him to ever be unheard or unseen.  
At this thought, Prussia had a brilliant idea. He grabbed Canada's hand and pulled him quickly to their shared room in the conference building. He threw him in and locked the door behind them. Canada, fearing his partner had lost his mind, or whatever was left of it, quivered on their bed; wide-eyed.

"Gil, can I ask what in the name of all things Maple are you doing?" He glared at his pale companion, who was searching vigorously through their DVDs.  
"Gilbert Beilschmidt, if you are trying to make me watch those darn German…Pervert films, I am NOT interested."

"Matt please, have you seen our favourite film anywhere? I can't find it."

"You mean the…?"

"NO! That is my personal recording which shall never be seen by anyone aside from us. Capisce?"

"Ohhh, you mean THAT movie?"

"Yeah, our favourite one. Where is it?"

Canada got up and searched around their bed, bringing up a DVD from one of their luggage bags and handing it to the other male.  
"Here you go Gil, why do you want it?"

With a grin, Prussia reached for the DVD, put it in to the DVD player, grabbed some materials, some needles and threads and pressed play on the menu.  
"Watch a learn Mattie, watch and learn."

The next day came, as did the nest meeting. The nations came into the conference, the usual fighting began, names and fist flew and threats were made immediately. Guns fired due to some raised tempers from Switzerland and Russia. Everything the same as yesterday's meeting. Except….

"I AM MIGUEL."

"AND I AM TULIO."

"AND THEY CALL US MIGUEL AND TULIO."

Two men, dressed in clothes similar to Miguel and Tulio, burst into the conference room. Though Miguel looked almost exactly the same except with slightly curled hair, Tulio had very bright white hair.  
Silence fell on the room, nations stopped mid punch and stared at the two intruders.

Germany, who was in charge of the meetings, stood up and addressed the two men firmly.  
"What the hell do you think you two are doing?"

Miguel spoke first, "DO NOT QUESTION US."

Tulio pulled himself and Miguel onto the conference table and shouted "THE STARS ARE NOT IN POSITION FOR THIS TRIBUTE!" Taking a pen from a bewildered France and holding it to Germany's face, pretending it was a sacrifice.

"STARS CAN'T DO IT, NOT TODAY." added Miguel, pulling out a lute and playing a tune before Tulio knocked it out of his hands.  
Everyone continued staring at the two in utter silence, until a sudden burst of song made them jump.

"IT'S TOUGH TO BE A GOD, TREAD WHERE MORTALS HAVE NOT TROD!" Miguel and Tulio began dancing on the table and singing loudly.

As the two danced, Germany grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and dragged them towards the door.  
"HE GAVE ME LOADED DICE! GUARD, ARREST HIM!" Tulio yelled at Germany, pointing at Canada.

In a split second they were thrown out of the conference room into the main hallway, filled with employees and ordinary people.

Albino Tulio chuckled with a wink "Well Miguel, I think we shut them up for a bit and I don't think you'll be forgotten to easily now. Should we go back to our room or do some more cosplaying?

The two hauled themselves off of the ground and dusted off their homemade cosplay outfits, crafted the night before by some very skilled Prussia hands. The curly haired Miguel turned to his partner in crime, grinning.

"Both. Both is good."

As the rest of the nations stood, still confused by the comical events, France came to a rather amazing discovery.

"Was that my son just now? With Prussia? I didn't know he came to these meetings?!"

A kick to the privates was swiftly followed by an angry British man "You damn frog! He's my son! Only a son of mine could be so hilariously witty and have such great comedic timing!"

And once again there were fist flying, cusses yelled, teeth knocked out.  
But hey, maybe it wouldn't be all bad right? I mean, Canada was being fought over for once, though he didn't know it. And maybe, just maybe the nations might listen next time if Germany allowed Miguel and Tulio to join the meetings for while.


End file.
